Tangled 2 : The Greatest Thief Has Return
by Miko32
Summary: "This is a story of how my life begin," said Eugene, (Is it true? Or he just kidding around like usually? Well, actually, it is! This is a story before Eugene and Rapunzel get married, this is about Eugene biggest secret ever! And Eugene biggest secret was reviled when he meet the second Kingdom Greatest Thief , The Mysterious Thief...)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

(the story is told by Eugene, like ussually, and I hope you'll like it :D,)

Tangled 2

The Greatest Thief Has Return

The Beginning

"This is a story of how my life begin," said Eugene, (actually, he just kidding around like usually,)

"Eugene," said Rapunzel,

"What? It is true, right?" ask Eugene

"Yeah, but not all of it," said Rapunzel again,

"Alright, alright, beside this is a story about a girl named Rilda, and its start, from the day she was born. Once upon a time, life a family, one night, born a little girl named Rilda; she has a beautiful brown hair and an angel smile that never seen by her family before. They knew they'll be a happy family, until, they thought was chance, the next years before her birthday, their house was burn by flam of fire, until both of their parents, die in the fire. But the both siblings were saved from the fired, but they both got separated, and Rilda, was never been found. But one day, in the old big shed, a woman wearing a black dress, heard someone was crying in the old big shed, when she close to the voice, she was surprise, a baby holding a silver pendant named her name and her family name, the woman with gentle, carry her in to her hand and try to come her down,

"Shs, don't cry my little one, you look so week, but I I'll make you even stronger one day, Rilda," said the woman in black dress,

The women in black dress, was a thief, took Rilda to the deepest forest, in the hidden big tree house, she decided to take Rilda as her own daughter, and a replacement to be a thief. And every day, Rilda train herself as a thief, and her mother never allowed Rilda to go to the kingdom, but when the night fall, Rilda always go to the roof in top of her room, and watch the people in the kingdom,"

"Rilda! Where are you…?" Her mother calling,

Soon as Rilda heard her mother calling, she quickly jumps from the roof from her sealing door to her room, BRUK! Rilda drop from the roof to her room in front of her mother,

"Oh, Rilda, I told you do not go to the roof, if someone sees us, we get caught!" said Rilda mother to Rilda,

"Ah! Why we have to live here anyway? I mean, I never go to the kingdom before, I never know the people there, I even never had best friend!" said Rilda,

"dear, now the world it's not mend for us anymore, cause no one need us or want us, just like your parents throw you away. If I wasn't there, who will? That's why, we are meant to be a thief, you and me, were the same, even your grandfather is a thief, you don't want to disappoint you grandfather right?" said Rilda mother, with advance jealous,

"No mom," said Rilda, and bowed her head,

"Good! Now go to sleep, go, go, go!" said Rilda mom.

"Rilda never feel how a life should be, she always do what her mother told her to do, even Rilda never had an experience to been loved by a family. Even her own mother wouldn't care about what she really wants, not just as a thief. But she know what's really important to her, because every years when the lantern festival begin, from her window, she always hopping to the lantern to found her big brother."

To be continue,

(The next chapter is where Rilda is 17 years old, and begin her new edventure! ;) )


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble In The Wood

Tangled 2

The Greatest Thief Has Return

Trouble In The Wood

Many years later, Rilda is now is 17 years old, she is now a thief call mysterious thief, cause no one ever know who is she or where she come from. And every time she becomes mysterious thief, she has to wear a white large veil to cover her beautiful brown hair so no one will just notice to her hair. And one day in the morning, it's time for her to steel again, from the forest, a bushes just suddenly moved, and from the tree, like somebody just jump from the tree, and from the brige, a two soldier dint noticed that someone was swimming in river to pass the soldier, and then, from the market, nobody noticed a hand try to take their seller, but then, a big guy who sell a fruit, noticed that someone was tryibg to steel his fruit, he look back, nothing was there, until the hand was try to steel is back again, then the big guy quickly grab the hand and try to pull it so he could catch it, but then,

"Aha! I got you little... What the?" said the big guy, he realized he was been trick, the hand was a doll figured like The Mysterious Thief. But in top of his, a girl with large veil was giggled at the big guy, then she jump to the nearest roof and said,

"What an idiot. Huh, i think that's enough for today," said the girl,

"Thief!" shout the big guy,

"Hah!?" surprise the girl with the large veil,

"Thief! Mysterious Thief! Guard...! HAUP!" Shout the big guy, until a tomato was hit his mouth to shut his mouth down,

"Sorry! That one's is rotten!" shout the girl with the large veil, and start to run to the other roof to get out, until,

"Hah!" shout the girl, she was surprise, when she see from the side of the roof, a soldier, prepare their sword and waitting for her to get cought,

"well, well, Mysterious Thief, where you think your going?" said the captain of the soldier, then The Mysterious thief slowly walk back ward and said,

"well, hallo soldier, want to see my actions thief, again?" said the Mysterious Thief with calm,

"how about an actions when your in jail!" shout the captain of the soldier, and start to throw his sword,

"okay!" said the Mysterious Thief, and suddenly feel her self to the top of the tent of Mr. Antonio tent market, then she strat to run.

The soldier quickly follow he by jumping to the tent like the Mysterious Thief do, but suddenly they just fall and broke the tent, and from the outside, Mr. Antonio start to cry. Meanwhile, the other soldier are chasing The Mysterious Thief, she quickly turn around and throw her daggers to the soldier, and jump to the roof, she keep jumping to next roof, until the next roof she got to jump, is the longest roof it has to reach, she look back to the guard, then she take a deep breath, and jump. Then she quickly holds on to the roof house, and she made it, she looks at guard and wave goodbye, but the captain of the guard couldn't bear it,

"Fool! Jump you idiot!" shout the captain, then the captain and the other guards are following him and jump to the roof where The Mysterious Thief are, but then, they couldn't reach it and fall to the garbage.

"Uh, that bad," said The Mysterious Thief, then she look at the guards was covered with garbage and full of filthy nest, then she said,

"Well, you forgot one thing's soldier, rule number 8! Wait, rule number 15, never, ever, do what thief do, for example, what you had experience right now!" said the thief,

Then the Captain quickly took his sword and used it to climb the house to the roof with full of anger at the Mysterious Thief,

"Why, you little thief, I'm gonna," said the captain angry, and climb almost to the roof,

Then The Mysterious Thief quickly gets to the toop of the roof, and looks at her bag and said,

"Wow, wow, soldier, it's been three years, you never catch me, but if you want to catch me, you got to wait for another three years!' said the thief and start to jump and ran again to the other side of the roof,

"Wait! I will find you, even it takes another three years!" shout the captain and hold on to the roof so he dont fall,

"and a nother three years!" shout The Mysterious Thief and keep runing until to the wood's

"no! There will never be another three..." KREK, suddenly, the roof can't no longer to hold him, until the roof is broke and the captain fall again to the garbage again.

"WAAA! Years," said the captain, with voice full of pain,

Meanwhile, in the forest, The Mysterious Thief just suddenly stop, and look around just to make sure that nobody was there, then she climb to the tree and appear a rope that was tied to the tree and a holder to take something to another tree. She opened all of the leaf that was covered all of the rope, and tied her bag fill with her food that was stolen to one of the rope. Then she let it go, the bag start to roll to somewhere else, and then she quickly grabs another rope to catch up the bag. Then she finally arrived the biggest tree, and there's a big tree house with a three kid's, two boys and one girl, in the porch, waiting for someone to go home. The three kids' is the Mysterious thief siblings, who was found by Rilda mother and chose to be The Mysterious Thief partner, and that is Marino, Lino, and Alice. And from the sealing of the tree house, the bag just suddenly stop after hit one of the branch tree, and fall to the chimney of the house and drop to the house. Then the three kid's shouting around in the porch, are getting exciting and thrill when the Misterious Thief are getting closer to the porch. Then, one of the boy, Marino said,

"there it is, here it comes, it's, it's," said the boy so exciting,

Then the thief is almost close to the porch, she quickly jump to the porch and the three sibling just suddenly,

"It's the Mysterious Thief!" shout the three siblings

"I'm going to kidnaps you all!" about the Mysterious Thief, and chase the three kids,

The three siblings are quickly run to everywhere in the porch, then when they stop running each other and laught at each other, the Mysterious Thief begin to open her large veil, and pull it to the house. And it's Rilda! The three siblings are starting to get impressed at Rilda brown and beautiful hair,

"Wow... I wish I had a hair like that," said the older girl from the three siblings, Alice,

"Oh Alice, it's not that great you know," said Rilda, and drag her large veil to the house,

"Oh, oh, Rilda! So, what did the soldier break this time?" said Marino,

"Well, Marino, this time, they breaking rule number 15!" said Rilda,

"Did they fall to the poison ivy?" ask the last and little boy, Lino,

"No Lino, they fall, in to, the garbage can..." said Rilda, with an evil smile on her faced, imagine how the soldier that was drop from the roof, try to get out,

"Wow..." said the three siblings, and look at each other,

"Hey, hey, Rilda! I heard someone are going to visit the kingdom, what do you say, if we steel something from them?" said Marino, Rilda straight her eyebrows and said,

"Okay!" said Rilda,

"Can I set up the trap for today?" said lino, pull Rilda veil to get her attentions,

"Of course, Lino, you know you're the best trap ever," Said Rilda, and stroke Lino head,

Then,Rilda mother Rilda mother's come out from the house, and grab Rilda shoulder and said,

"Yes, and now, this thief has to get in to the house," said Rilda mother, and drag Rilda to the house,

"Mom... I was walking to the door right?" Said Rilda,

"Well, did I told you to don't open your veil until you in the house?" said Rilda mother,

Rilda just sight,

"Well I rather let my hair outside the veil," said Rilda,

"Well then, I will need you to hide again, in the room, go, go, and don't come out if I said so," said Rilda mother, and drag her into the room,

"But, but, wait, I had to," said Rilda,

BLAM! But, before she do, her mom just lock her in her room and left her some food to eat. Rilda face become prawns, she look around her little room with blades and many weapons hang in every single wall, with no window, her old big window in her room was closed and covered by woods in the window, and from her window she only can get enought light from outside. And from top of the roof, there's a secret door to the roof, is where Rilda could see the kingdom from her roof and a nother way to get out from her room without her mother noticed it. Rilda just sit beside her window, and she never moved from the other side even her one of the blades it was hang in the wall beside her amost stamp her, she never moved from there. And just look at the light from the window all day.

Meanwhile, in the Corona kingdom is busy preparing a ball for the princess Corona, princess Rapunzel. For Rapunzel, it's her fifth ball after she locks up in the tower and saved by Eugene. After a long wait since in the tower and back to her kingdom, she learn everything how to be a good princess, and spent her time with her boyfriend, Eugene, the man and a thief who saved her from the tower. But sometimes, Rapunzel likes to spend her time to read book's in the library with Pascal. And while the people preparing, Rapunzel mother looking around and help to decorated the ball, and then, one of the maid come and said,

"Your majesty, your delivery for the princess has arrive," said the maid,

"Oh good, let me see," the maids opened, and it was a beautiful shoes size for Rapunzel.

"Oh, it's beautiful, let me give it to her, where is she?" said the queen asking,

"Oh maybe she is in the library just like usually," answer the maid,

"Again? Oh, she just likes her father." Said the queen,

And while Rapunzel mother going to the library, Rapunzel exiting just read her book, but weird thing it is,

"Look Pas…, HAAH, no Pascal," sight Rapunzel,

Where is Pascal? He usually with Rapunzel, and most of all, where's Eugene? TOK, TOK, sound from the door,

"Rapunzel!" shout Rapunzel mother, "here is your order has arrived!"

"Oh, thanks mom," said Rapunzel,

"What's wrong? You seem so lonely," mother Rapunzel asking,

"I don't know, maybe its bean weird between me and Eugene, he just acting weird, he even borrow Pascal for a while and I don't know why," said Rapunzel,

Rapunzel and Eugene relationship never get weird before, but why Rapunzel ever think like that about Eugene, her mother just smile

"Maybe he just planning something for you, just like your dad do for suppressing me!" Rapunzel just smile back for her,

"Well, maybe," said Rapunzel,

"By the way, can you organize this files your father had? You know he always busy as a king," said Rapunzel mother,

"Okay, that's a lot of file, but okay then," said Rapunzel,

"Alright then, I'll just leef you alone, and don't be sad, okay?" said Rapunzel mother,

"alright mom, I'm okay, you just go and do your job," said Rapunzel, and open the door for her mom,

Then she closed the door, and sigh, then she walk to the table and start to organized the filed her mother gaved, then, KREK! Rapunzel turn around, and no one behind her, she turn around again, TAP, TAP, TAP, she turn around again, no one was there, she tried to come down, but really someone was behind Rapunzel, Rapunzel just try to come down and back organize her father file, then, the sound of some one walking closer to her, is coming closer to Rapunzel, then she was shock when she realized there was a hand in Rapunzel shoulder, Rapunzel quickly turn around, grabs the hand and drop the person behind her to the floor. She take a look at the man she drop and, it was Eugene!

Ah! Eugene! Or ups." Said Rapunzel

"Do I get a punishment today?" said Eugene, Rapunzel just laugh and said,

"What are you doing here?" ask Rapunzel, and glad to see Eugene again,

"I am just visit you or just mist you," said Eugene make Rapunzel smile, but

"Okay, where's Pascal?" Eugene just blank,

"Well…" suddenly,

Pascal just show up in Eugene shoulder, Rapunzel reach her hand to Pascal and Pascal jump to Rapunzel hand, Rapunzel just turn around and starring Pascal with curiously why Pascal is with Eugene?

"Okay, whatever you up to, I am going to find out!" said Rapunzel to Eugene and Pascal,

"All right, all right, I'm just gone tell you that the soldiers are invite me to catch the Mysterious Thief," said Eugene,

"Mysterious Thief? You mean the thief girl with unknown name? You know her? Cause you are the kingdom greatest thief," ask Rapunzel,

"yeah, the last time I saw her, I stool her cupcake," said Eugene,

Rapunzel just surprise and just staring at Eugene.

"You stool her cupcake? I beat she hate you for that cupcake," Eugene just laugh,

"Oh by the way, are you going with max right?" ask Rapunzel,

Eugene dint answerd her question, even thought when Rapunzel got home from the tower with Eugene back to the kingdom, max and Eugene never get along each other and they little bit hate each other,

"You two never get to be together before, come one maybe max can be use full for you to catch that thief, just once, okay?" Said Rapunzel trying to get Eugene get along with max,

"Well…" TOK, TOK, one of the soldier come, shout the soldier,

"Fitzherbert! It's time to go!"

"Allright! Just a minute!" shout Eugene,

"look Rapunzel, I know you feel weird about us, but when the ball for tomorrow is almost offer, can you go to porch alone?" said Eugene while he hold Rapunzel hand,

"Okay, but don't surprise me," said Rapunzel, and smile to Eugene,

"Fitzherbert!" Shout the soldier again,

"Oh, you should go now with max! Okay? watch yourself okay, bye!" said Rapunzel and kiss Eugene cheek,

"Alright, all go with max that's for sure," said Eugene to Rapunzel and just walk out to the door.

While then, Rilda and her siblings, in the wood, up in the tree, are waiting for someone past them, and get robe, while there waiting,

"Hey, hey Rilda, if we steel a weapon, I want to keep it!" said Marino,

"Wait! I want to keep it!" shout Lino,

"I want to keep it!" shout Alice, and they just fighting each other,

"Hey, hey, calm down, beside you remember thief rule number four! A thief under 14 years old cannot steal nor had weapon!" said Rilda,

but the three sibling's just keep fighting each other, Rilda just sigh and let it go, ssuddenly, Rilda look around to the ground, a rock just keep shaking around, it means, someone is coming, she quickly grab her sibling to get down,

"Quick, hide!" whispered Rilda,

She takes a peek, then she was surprise when she take a look, it was her best enemy, Flynn Rider, Rilda just staring at him and wondering,

"Why Flynn is with the kingdom soldier?" ask Rilda,

"You don't know anything about him don't you Rilda, I heard he just found the lost princess!" said Marino,

"Ah Rilda doesn't know him because she hate him," said Alice with full of disappointing,

"He stool my cupcake! It had been too long I want that cupcake!" said Rilda so angry.

"I heard he has real name to," said Marino,

"Wait, so he's real name it's not Flynn Rider?" ask Rilda,

"Nop!" Said Marino,

"Okay, so what he's real name?" ask Rilda again,

"I know you will get interested, well his real name is Eu…" Suddenly, Lino just screams to Rilda,

"Rilda!"

"Eu Rilda?" ask Rilda,

then she turn her head to Lino was panic and sweaty on his faced,

"Alice, she gone, she follows Flynn to the wood!"

"What!? Follows!? Flynn!?" Shout Rilda to Lino,

Rilda was shock, so she quickly grab Mrino and Lino hand and runs as fast as she could. While then, Alice hiding in the bushes trying to get a better look, suddenly a hand covering Alice mouth until she can't breadth or scream.

"Hhhmmp!?"

Alice couldn't hold her breadth anymore, until she pulls to back of the bushes, when she turns around to see who is it, it's Rilda!?

"What the hell are you doing?!" said Rilda with voice full of worried,

"Nothing! I just…"

"You follow Flynn into the wood so you can see him again, right…?" Marino said, interrupting Alice,

"Okay, okay, I admit it; I just want to see him alright? And I'm just interested with the bag he brought." said Alice, lying to Rilda,

"HAHAHA! Do you thing I'm going to believe that!?" "Why not just take a look," said Alice with full of confident,

"She's right Rilda, look what he brought," Lino said, pointing to Flynn bag open slightly, seen field with apple on it,

"Just apple?" ask Rilda, "I want pie apple!" shout Lino,

"aw come on Rilda, besides you can had revenge to Flynn for that cupcake, all you need to do it's just set up a trap, and when we catch him, you get your revenge and I had a chance to meet him, okay?" said Alice,

Rilda never thought of doing it that way at Flynn, but this is a good change for her little revenge,

"All right guys, let's go fishing today, HEHEHE." Said Rilda,

"All right this time were going to use plan D!"

"Why not plan E?" ask Alice,

"Plan B!" shout Marino,

"Hey, it's my turn to pick the plan." Said lino, and three of them began to quarrel again,

"Okay, okay, we will use plan A!" said Rilda,

"Hooray!" shout the three siblings,

"Man, why it has to be plan A? It complicated." Whispered Rilda, to herself,

Then she quickly take her large veil to cover her hair and become Mysterious Thief.

"Okay then boys and girls, come on! We got an arrow to shot!" Said Rilda,

While Rilda planning something, Eugene with his horse Max, just look around and seems to be like he already knew where the mysterious thief, but suddenly, SHUT! CLEP! An arrow was shot to the tree beside Eugene, with the mysterious thief poster wanted,

"It's the mysterious thief! She's here!" shout one of the soldier,

"Separated! Find this thief, and bring it to me! All right Fitzherbert, what should we do now?" ask the captain of the soldier,

But Eugene didn't answered, he turn around, and no one there, he start to call him,

"Fitzerbert!" Shout the captain, but no one answered,

he start to scared about the Mysterious Thief, it just like a ghost girl that will never been found, but suddenly, the captain was suddenly was up in the air with a rope that was tied in his feet, he got into the trap, infect, all the soldier who has separated, has got in the trap. A few minutes later, Alice and Marino is in charge to check the entire soldier to the trap, Marino and Alice quickly wear their masked and jump from the tree to check,

"Let see, there are twelve soldiers, but I count eleven soldiers and that means only Flynn Rider!"

"Flynn Rider!? If his not in to the trap, then where is he?! Shout Marino to Alice,

"I don't know, but if he's not in the trap, maybe he's Mysterious Thief to catch, uh, I loved it," said Alice

"Then we got to warn Ril, I mean mysterious thief!" said Marino.

The two of them quickly climb to the tree and try to find Rilda. While the two siblings search Rilda, Rilda waiting a signal from her siblings,

"Where are they? It's taking too long."said Rilda,

and Rilda keep waiting, until her intentions pointing to Flynn bag with apple that Lino want, but she had to wait the signal but Rilda can't wait it too long, so Rilda quickly run to the bag, she grab the bag and run as fast as she could, hopping someone dint saw her, but she dint know where she was going, she dint thing any place she ever thing of. Suddenly a sword from beside a tree targeting at Rilda and almost to Rilda neck,

"AAAH!" scream Rilda,

"Well, well, the mysterious thief, you know, I almost got in to your trap but, hey I'm a kingdom greatest thief." Said the man from beside the tree,

Rilda couldn't see him from the dark side of the forest, covering him from the light of the sun, so Rilda walk backwards so the man walk closer to her, the man is getting closer to the light until Rilda could see him clearly,

"Well, is it my favorite thief, been a long time since we first meet, Flynn Rider."


	3. Chapter 3: Meet the Brother and Sister

Tangled 2

The Greatest Thief Has Return

Meet the brother and the sister

"Well, is it my favorite thief, been a long time since we first meet, Flynn Rider." Said Rilda with full of corage, and not afraid to Eugene, when Eugene still pointing his sword to Rilda, he dint realize that Rilda already prepare her daggers in her bag waiting a change to fight.

"HAHAHA, why are you so quite? Planning something? So, by the way, I dint remember the first time we meet, can you tell me what happen that day?" said Eugene, making a fun of her,

"Well yeah, that day, you stool my cupcake!" shout Rilda,

And quickly Rilda draw her weapon and start to fight, luckily Rilda is good with sword, she almost made a desperate Eugene, but most surprising, when her sword is flow away and wasted no time taking her sword again and Eugene almost stabbed her with his sword, Rilda hold it with her bare hands.

"How do you do it?" said Eugene very surprised, cause no one ever do like that before,

"I' m a professional, why? You can't do it? Now I confuse why you be the kingdom greatest thief. Ha!" Said Rilda mocking Eugene,

"HAHA, by the way, can you stop calling me Flynn? Cause my name it's not Flynn again." Said Eugene,

"Oh yeah, but I don't care, Flynn!"said Rilda mocking Eugene again,

"Well, than had you heard about my rescue the lost princess. Why? You just found out that now?" said Flynn,

his taunts reply to Rilda, heard it makes Rilda so angry, so she push Flynn a tree and threw her daggers to his shirt to hold on tree.

"WAAA!" shout Flynn,

Rilda quickly to Flynn thrust her face to Eugene face with anger,

"listen you, little no heart thief, you had been too long to be the kingdom greatest thief, and I'm was always the second place, and now you out from your lived, I don't care your new lived, what I care in here is you quit to be a thief and that's mean I am the kingdom greatest thief and I'm not going to let a man like you make me a second place again!" shout Rilda,

suddenly, Rilda dint realize Flynn get out from her daggers, so he hurry grab Rilda hand so she wouldn't escape,

"Sorry, but my live has chance, and now my job is to get you to jail." Rilda quickly let go his hand and turn around until her hair hit Flynn face and kick him again to the tree.

"Aw, what it's wrong with your hair?!" ask Eugene,

"It's natural, so you got to get used to it!" said Rilda,

Rilda start to kicking him, but Flynn quickly grab his sword Rilda saw that and kick his sword. The sword was thrown to back of Rilda, their both have to hurry to get the sword, Rilda kick Flynn's stomach and run to the his sword but when Rilda grab it, the sword it's stuck?!

Rilda trying to get it off the ground, Eugene quickly stand up and ran toward to Rilda. Rilda realized it; she quickly tries to get it out, until, the sword accidently hit Eugene hand.

"AAAH," shout Eugene, Rilda is shock, she dint mean to hurt him,

"Are, are you okay?" ask Rilda,

Eugene was surprise, it was supposed to be her chance to escape but she just worried about his injure hand,

"What?" ask Eugene make Rilda realize why she have to worried about him anyway,

"Oh, what am I talking about," whispered Rilda to herself,

She quickly throw the sword and jump to the tree and run. Until she realized Eugene follow her in the tree, Rilda had to get hurry until she noticed a horse coming toward to the under the tree where Rilda climb it, it's Max?! It's her chance to escape with the horse, when Flynn almost closes to the tree where Rilda stand, Rilda turn around and,

"Bye Flynn!" said Rilda

And jump to the horse lap. But when Rilda in the Max lap, Max stop and Rilda jump in front of Max and fall,

"Hey! AAAH," shout Rilda in pain,

Then she quickly try to wake up but then Max holding a sword with his mouth to Rilda, Flynn suddenly appears beside Max and said,

"You better watch out with this horse," said Eugene,

Rilda quickly slip into beneath Max and prepare her daggers, Eugene look at his sword, and he forgot that his sword was lost in the woods, so he quickly take the bag from Max lap, and take the frying pan! And Max still hold his sword with his mouth to Rilda, Rilda was shocked, with a frying pan?! And a horse who can fight with a sword?!

"Okay, you two are crazy!" said Rilda

And jump to the tree and disappear with suddenly. But Rilda forgot her bag that she stool from Flynn, Eugene know she will comeback for his bag, while Eugene waiting for her to appear, Rilda try to found her siblings,

"Ah, Marino!" shout Rilda, coming toward to Marino,

"Rilda, I was trying to find you, where did you been? What happen to you? You look so sweaty," said Marino,

"No time to explain, I need you to set a trap to that white horse, I have to take the back the bag that Flynn brought," said Rilda,

"You steeled? Where is it?" ask Marino,

"I drop it, and I think the bag is already in Flynn hand, now hurry! Set up the trap plan C!" said Rilda,

And continue her plan. While then, Eugene is waiting for the Mysterious thief with Max,

"Okay Max, be careful, and remember she's a thief who like set up…"

ZRUK! Suddenly, before Eugene can say any word, Max fall in to Rilda trap,

"Trap," finish Eugene,

Max get into the trap, Eugene quickly grab his daggers and help Max, but before he do, Rilda suddenly appear from the tree and kick Eugene until the order side of the wood,

"AAAH!" shout Eugene,

"You don't need your horse right? Beside it's a fight between two people." Said Rilda,

"You just want to fight because the bag or revenge?" ask Eugene showing Rilda his bag that she want,

"Both of them, now let's fight!" shout Rilda,

Eugene doesn't want to hurt her, but he have to arrest her to jail, so he drop the bag beside him and trying to get Rilda. Rilda fought as she could to get the bag, but Eugene was a kingdom greatest thief almost make caught Rilda, until she had one change, she kick Eugene stomach until his fall and from his pocket, he drop something to Rilda, Rilda thought it was a penny, but when she pick it up,

"Uh, what's this? A lucky penny?" ask Rilda,

But, when she noticed it, it's not a penny, it's a silver pendant just like Rilda had, and it named it with Rilda family, the Fitzherbert family?!

"Eugene?" said Rilda, wondering is this his real name?

"Yeah, that was, hey, you said you don't know my real name," ask Eugene,

Rilda suddenly get her pendant and throw it to Eugene, when the pendant is in his hand, he was shock just like Rilda when he looked at the pendant, it's just like he recognize that pendant from somewhere,

"Rilda?" ask Eugene

Rilda was so shock because no one ever know that name accept her siblings and her mother,

"No one ever knows that name," said Rilda,

They become so quiet and so calm, Eugene walk slowly to get a better look at Rilda. He lift his hand to Rilda faced,a dn almost want to touch her, and Rilda just stared at him and do nothing at all to avoid his hand from Rilda. What exactly going on?! Why Eugene had the same pendant as the Myterious Thief pendant?!


End file.
